Shaynell Universe's slice of life short stories
by purplegirl20
Summary: These are short stories about The crystal gems(The Shield) take care of me after my mother Mystic Quartz gave up her physical body and passed the gem to me. This the parody of Steven Universe. Disclaimers: Steven Universe is own by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon network and The Shield is part of the WWE. Roman Reigns as Garnet, Dean Ambrose and Amethyst, and Seth Rollins as Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

Mystic Quartz was in painful labor for hours giving birth to me.

Mystic Quartz: Seth, Roman, Dean. Please take care of my child when I gone. Promise me you'll treat my child like your own child. Promise me!

Seth:(crying) Mystic! Don't Leave us! Don't die!

Dean was holding back the tears and Roman silently shed a tear for her.

Mystic:(smiles) Don't worry about me. Even when I gone from this earth, My spirit will always be here with you.

Then Ron came to her side.

Mystic: You have been a faithful husband to me. You have never leave by my side. Please take care of our child as well.

Ron:(crying) I promise. I love you, Mystic.

Mystic:I love you too. And I always will.

Then they kissed passionately for the final time before she gives birth to me.

6 hours later….

(baby crying)

Doctor: It's a girl.

Then the doctor gave Mystic her baby girl.

Mystic: Welcome to the world.

Seth: What you gonna name your daughter?

Mystic:(smiles) Shaynell.

Seth:(smiles) Shaynell. A beautiful name.

Shaynell:(crying)

Mystic:(smiles) I know I won't see you grow up to a be powerful crystal gem, but I will always love and care for you.

She kissed me on the forehead and saw one final glimpse of me and she closes her eyes for the final time before she gave up her physical body and gem. Her body turns into light and her gem magically transferred to my bellybutton.

Shaynell:(crying)

Then Ron picks me up and tried to calm me down.

Ron: Shh, Shh, Shh.

Seth: We have to take care of her. we promised you'll see her.

Ron: promise?

Seth: We promise.

He gave me to the crystal gems.

Ron: Goodbye my love. I will always love you. I'll promise I will see you (kiss me on the forehead)

Then the crystal gems take me to the crystal temple.

Seth took a glimpse of me and saw my gem on my belly button. He rubs the gem on my bellybutton. I squirms and starts to whimpering.

Seth:(gasp) No. Don't cry. Don't cry.

Shaynell:(sniffling)

Dean: Can I hold her?

Seth: (sighs) Alright. But be careful.

Dean: Hey little fella. (caressing my cheeks)

Shaynell:(cooing)

Then he starts smothering with kisses and starts playing peek a boo.

Dean:(baby talk) Shaynell….Peek a boo! Peek a boo! Peek a boo!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then I starts playing and sucking his fingers.

Dean:(chuckling) Aw.

Roman: Aw, she like you. (rubbing my short rainbow hair)

Then he takes me from Dean and starts rubbing my bellybutton. I starts squirming and twitching.

Roman:(chuckling) Aw, she ticklish.

Then he starts kissing and tickling my gem.

Shaynell:(squirming and giggling)

Seth: Aw. (smiles)

Then Seth starts making funny faces and blows a raspberry on my gem and I started giggling and grabbed his beard.

Seth:(winces) Ow! You…have a strong grip for a baby.

Dean:(laughing) I guessed she has her mom's strength.

Then I grabbed a chunk of Roman's hair.

Roman:(chuckling) Hey, don't grab my hair.

Then he starts nibbling my little fingers and kiss my gem.

Roman: I love you.(kiss)

Then he hugged close and i clutches onto his shirt and starts sleeping on top of his chest.

Roman:(smiles) Sweet dreams. (kiss me on the forehead)

Dean kiss me on the cheeks and rubs my cheeks and Seth and Roman both kissed me on the the cheeks. Then Seth whispered in my ear.

Seth:(whispering) we will always protects you. (kiss)

He lift me up and take me to bed and kissed me goodnight.

Seth:(whispers) Good night. (kiss me on the cheeks)

Roman:(smiles) Goodnight Shaynell. (caresses my cheeks)

Dean: Sweet Dreams. (gently caresses my hair)

Then they quietly went inside their rooms.

During the night…..

The spirit of Mystic quartz came to my bedside. She saw me sleeping and kissed me on the forehead.

Mystic:(smiles) I love you. I'll always be on your side.

She sing me a lullaby and caresses my cheeks before she vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning:

It was early in the morning and Seth was the first to wake up.

Seth:(yawning)

He went out of his room and goes to see me. He saw me sleeping soundly like an angel. He smiled at me and caressed my gem. Then he went to the kitchen to make the baby formula and warms it up.

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Seth:Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm coming

Then he take the bottle and picks me up and sat on the couch.

Seth:Hey sweetie. (kiss)

Shaynell:(yawning)

Seth: Time to eat.

He picks it up and gave me the formula.

Seth: Come on sweetie, time to eat.

He picks me up and gave me the formula. I starts drinking it all of it.

Seth:(smiles) That's a good girl.

Then I starts shivering and sneezing.

Seth: Aw, your cold.

He hold me close to his tight and and slowly caresses my back. I was still sneezing.

Seth: Bless you.

Then he starts feeling my forehead and and my body was icy cold.

Seth: Oh no! you cold! Hang in there.

He puts me down on my crib and covers me in a huge quilt and hurriedly get a lot of pillows and huge comforters and made a huge pillow fort and take me inside to the fort. He lay me down on a huge pillow and tries to warm me up with the blankets, but it didnt works.

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth: Don't cry. Don't cry.

Then he applies some baby vicks on my chest and I starts squirming and whimpering.

Seth: Don't worry, I'm here.

My body starts warming up and I stop sneezing.

Seth:(sighs) Thank god.

He kissed me on the forehead and hugged me close.

Seth: I love you Shaynell. I will always protect you.

Tears come flowing from his eyes. I nuzzles him on his chest and he smiles warmly at me and caressed my cheeks.

Then he lays me down on the blankets and pillows and he snuggle me close. I slowly drifted to sleep.

Seth:(smiling)

He whispered in my ears, "I will always protect you"

Then he kissed me on the forehead and caresses my cheeks.

Shaynell:(yawns and coos)

Seth:(smiles) Aw.

He smothered me with kisses. He kissed me on cheeks,necks and belly. He watched me sleep until he drifted to sleep. He snuggled with me and caresses my back and my hair and stay by my side for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sleeping in my crib, sleeping soundly when Roman saw me sleeping and kissed my cheeks. Then he picks me and my blankets up from the crib and holds me in his arms.

Roman:(smiles) Aw.

He starts playing and touching my lips and I slowly woke up in his arms.

Roman:(smiles) Good morning, Shaynell.

I started yawning quietly and starts hiding under the blankets.

Roman:(gasp playfully) Where's she go?

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then he uncovers me and found me.

Roman: There you are!

He starts playing peek a boo and makes funny faces.

Roman:(baby talk) Peek a boo! Peek a boo! Peek a boo!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then I grabbed and chewed on his jet black hair.

Roman:(chuckling) You like my hair sweetie?

Then I starts sucking and touching his huge fingers. He was smiling and starts kissing and tickling my gem. I starts giggling and squirming.

Then We hears lightning strikes and it was raining hard. I was scared and starts crying and screaming.

Shaynell:(crying)

Roman: Shh, Shh, Shh! Don't cry. Don't cry.

He hold me closes and comforting me by singing a lullaby.

Roman:(sings)

**Hush, little baby, don't say a word,**  
**Roman gonna buy you a mockingbird.**

**And if that mockingbird won't sing,**  
**Roman gonna buy you a diamond ring.**

**And if that diamond ring turns brass,**  
**Roman gonna buy you a looking glass.**

Shaynell:(sniffling)

He wiped the tears off my eyes and kiss me on the cheeks to make me feel better.

Roman: Shh Shh Shh. I'm here sweetie.

Then I saw his shades and takes it.

Roman: Hey! That's my shades.

I starts nibbling and starts teething on it.

Roman:(smiles) Aw.

Then he starts kissing and tickling my gem and belly and I start squirming.

Roman:(baby talk) Coochie,coochie,coo!

Shaynell:(giggling and squirming)

Roman:(baby talk) Who's a good baby? Who's a good baby? You are! You are!

Then he starts nibbling and kissing my feet.

Roman:(baby talk) The tickle monster is gonna get you! Nom Nom Nom!

Then Seth and Dean saw Roman talking to me in baby talk. Seth and Dean was giggling at Roman.

Seth:(laughing)

Dean:(teasing)Wow Roman, I thought you were a tough guy.

Then he starts poking at him. Then he pinned Dean against the walls.

Roman: I swear if you ever make fun of me, I will make your life a living hell! Got that?

Dean:(scared) Ok! Ok!

Then he gave Seth the Death Glare. Seth was paralyzed with fear when Roman stares at him. Dean and Seth both do what Roman say and left quickly. Then Roman saw me sleeping on the couch quietly. He picks me up and lays me on his chest and kiss me.

Roman: Sweet Dreams. (chuckling)

While I was sleeping, he lay down on the couch, slowly drifted to sleep and snuggled with me for the rest of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean:(calmly) Shaynell…Shaynell…Wake up sleepy head.

Shaynell:(snoring)

Dean:(sighs)

Then he picks me off from my crib and starts poking my cheeks. Then I woke up and start crying.

Shaynell:(crying)

Dean:(concern) Shaynell, What's wrong? You hungry?

Shaynell:(crying)

Dean:(sniffing) What's that smell? Oh Hell NO!

He get some diapers and baby powder and changes me.

Dean:(sighs) Ok, let's see what mess you have under….JESUS CHRIST! (gags) What the hell do you eat?!

He closes his mouth and quickly changes cleans me, put baby powder, and put a clean diaper on me.

Dean: There you go, baby girl. Excuse for a minute.

He quickly left the living room and into the bathroom.

Dean:(sighs) Oh God!

He was breathing heavily for air and frantically washes his hands with soap and hand sanitizer.

Then he went back to the Living room. He find me hiding under the blanket.

Dean:(smirks) Where's she go?

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then he find me in the blanket.

Dean:(baby talk) There you are. (kiss)

Then he planted a huge kiss on my forehead. Then he blow a raspberry on my belly and he plays peek a boo with me.

Dean:(baby talk) Peek a boo! Peek a boo! Peek a boo! I see you!

Shaynell:(giggling and squirming)

Then I starts grabbing and pulling his hair.

Dean:(winces) OW! Hey.

Then he starts kissing and tickling my sides and belly. I starts squirming and giggling, while Dean was enjoying my reaction.

Dean:(baby talk) What a ticklish little baby. Yes you are! Yes you are!

Then he pulls a feather duster and smirks at me.

Dean:(smirks) Let's see if you ticklish under the feather.

He starts slowly tickling my feet and toes.

Dean:(baby talk) tickle, tickle, tickle!

Shaynell:(laughing)

Dean:(chuckling) The tickle monster gonna get your little toes!

Then he uses his fingers to stroke and tickle all over my toes. I starts laughing and giggling at the same time.

Dean:(chuckling) I love you!

Then he lays me down on the couch and stares closely in front of my face and start breathing at my neck and starts kissing and nibbling my neck.

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Dean: Shh, shh, shh. I'm here sweetie.

Then I gave him a huge kiss on the cheeks.

Dean:(smiles) Aw. I love you too, baby girl.

Then he starts nibbling my fingers and touches my gem.

Dean:(chuckling) You're so beautiful, just like your mom.

Shaynell:(smiles and coo)

Dean:(smiling)

Then I cuddled close to Dean chest and makes myself comfortable. Dean was smiling warmly and caresses my back and my hair. He kissed me on the forehead and sang me a lullaby to make me sleepy.

Dean:(chuckling) I love you sweetie.

He gets a huge comforter and starts snuggling me on the couch and slowly drifted to sleep with me.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late night at night and Roman was watching late night TV, eating some snacks. Seth and Dean was about to go to bed.

Seth:(yawning) Roman, When you going to sleep?

Roman: Later.

Seth:(yawns) Alright.

Dean:(yawns) Night Roman.

Roman: Night Guys.

45 mins later…

Roman was snoozing and drooling on the couch, when I started crying and whimpering, causing him to wake up.

Shaynell:(crying)

Roman:(waking) Huh? (gasp) Shaynell! Im here! Im here!

He quickly came to my crib and picks me up.

Shaynell:(crying)

Roman:(baby talk) Shh Shh Shh. Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here.

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Roman: Aw, what the matters, sweetie?

Then he hears my belly rumbling.

Roman: Aw, you hungry. let's me make your baby formula for you.

He went to the kitchen to make the baby formula and warms it up in the microwave while he holding me. Then he takes me back to the kitchen and feed me. He tried to bottle feed me, but i refused to drink my formula.

Roman:Aw, Come on, drink up.

I repeatedly refused to drink by whining.

Roman: No, your're not going to cry.

Shaynell:(whines)

Roman:(sighs) Alright, I'm guess your not hungry.

Then he puts down the bottle and I started to cry.

Roman: Ah, So now you want it?

Then I finally drink my formula.

Roman:(smiles) That's a good girl. (Kiss me on the cheeks)

Shaynell:(burps)

Roman:(laughing) There you go, Shaynell.

Then he rubs and pats my back to make me feels drowsy.

Shaynell:(yawns)

Then he went to the outside patio and saw a huge full moon.

Roman:(smiles) Look Shaynell, See that? That's a moon. Shaynell?

He saw me laying my head on his chest, trying to eat his hair.

Roman:(chuckling)

Then he pats my head and kissed me on the cheeks.

Shaynell:(yawns and coos)

I slowly drifted to sleep and sleep on top of his chest.

Roman:(smiles)Sweet Dreams.

Then he takes inside the beach house and kissed me goodnight.

Roman:Goodnight, my little crystal gem.

He put me back on my crib and kiss me goodnight.

Roman: Sweet Dreams. (smiles)

Shaynell:(snoring)

Roman:(yawning)

Later that night:

The spirit of Mystic Quartz appears and took of glimpse of us sleeping. He saw Roman snoring heavily and drooling and starts to chuckled.

Mystic:(thinking) Same old Roman, sleeping and drooling as usual. (chuckling)

Then she saw me sleeping peacefully.

Mystic: Oh, Shaynell. I hope Roman, Seth, and Dean taking care of you well. I love you and I always will. (kiss)

Then she saw Roman shivering in the cold and covers him with a blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

Mystic: Goodbye, I will see again in the near future.

Then she vanished in to the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning:

It was early in the morning and Seth Rollins was making some breakfast for Himself, Roman and Dean. Dean was the first one to wake up.

Seth: Morning Dean.

Dean:(yawns) Morning Seth. What you making?

Seth: Some blueberry pancakes, sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs, and coffee.

Dean: Nice, I'm hungry.

Seth: Where Roman?

Dean: Probably sleeping after taking care of Shaynell all night yesterday.

Dean saw me in my crib, sleeping under my blankets.

Dean:(chuckling) Aw.

He slowly caresses my chubby cheeks and I slowly opens my eyes. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheeks.

Dean: Good Morning, Shaynell.

Shaynell:(coos)

Seth: Morning sweetie. (chuckling)

Seth kissed me on the forehead hugs me close.

Seth:(baby talk) Hello, baby girl.

Shaynell:(yawning)

While Seth was with me, Dean was eating breakfast and watching TV.

Seth was playing with my chubby cheeks and starts caressing my gem on my bellybutton.

Seth:(chuckling) You're so beautiful, just like your….Mom.

He started to break down and started to cry.

Dean: What happened?

Seth:(crying) Mystic Quartz. I miss her so much. She's like my mother to us. I tried to be strong, but it's hard when you lost the person you know and care about. My heart feels so empty without her.

Dean hold him tight and tried to comfort him.

Dean: Seth, I missed Mystic Quartz as well. She was like a mother and a best friend to me. You know what she say to me?

Seth:(sniffling) What?

Dean:She told me that Death is always by our side to all of us. When you show fear to Death, It come closer and closer to you, but when you don't show fear to death, it cast an eye on us and guide us to infinity. Always live your life to the fullest. That what's she told me before she left us.

Seth: She really say that?

Dean: Yes. She told us that she'll always be with us even though she gone from this earth.

Seth and Dean hugged each other. I was crying for attention.

Shaynell:(crying)

Dean was holding me tight and lays me on top of his chest.

Dean: Don't cry, Don't cry. Me and Seth is here for you.

I hears my stomach rumbles loudly.

Dean made some of the baby formula and bottle feed me. I drank all of my formula.

Dean:(smiles) That's good girl.

Then he patted my back and burped.

Dean:(laughing)

Then I starts playing and pulling his hair.

Dean:you like my messy hair. (make kissy faces)

Shaynell:(smiles)

Then he starts tickling my feet and nibbled my toes.

Dean:(baby talk) Coochie, Coochie,Coo! The tickle monster gonna get you.

Shaynell:(laughing)

Dean:(baby talk) Who a good baby? You are! You are!

Then he starts smothering me with kisses.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Seth: Dean?

Dean: Yea?

He hugged Dean tight and never let go.

Seth: Thank you for making me feel better.

Dean:(smiles)

I lay my head on top of Dean's gem and nuzzle with against him.

Dean: Aw, I love you too.

Me, Seth and Dean spend the rest of the morning, watching tv and eating their breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman,Seth, and Dean was on the couch, making funny faces at me.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Dean: I want to hold her!

Roman:(scoffs) No way, she loves me more than you,Dean!

Dean:(angrily) Let….Me…Hold…..Her!

Roman:(yells)NO!

Dean: You always so Damn BOSSY!

They were doing a tug a war over me and were Dean and Roman was fighting over me and all of the sudden, Roman accidentally drops me on the floor, causing me to fall down and starts bawling

Shaynell:(bawling) WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA!

Seth:(gasp) Shaynell!

He picks me off the floor, trying to calm me down. He was went between Dean and Roman and command them to be silenced!

Seth:(frantically) Guys! She bleeding in the head!

Dean and Roman stop arguing and they rushed to the Emergency room.

They were in the waiting room, waiting for the status for my well-being. Roman and Dean was still arguing about who dropped me.

Seth:(enraged) That's IT! Dean! Roman! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! look what you did to Shaynell! She got hurt because of you stupid arguments! You are acting like bratty 5 years olds! Until we you make up and both act like adults, I don't want to hear anything from you! I'm getting something to eat!

Roman:(quietly) Can we….

Before he can finished his sentence, Seth gives him a Death Glare and Roman became paralyzed with fear and became quiet as a mouse.

Roman and Dean was avoiding eye contact and give each the lightning glare every time they glanced at each other.

2 Hours later…

Dean saw Roman quietly holding back the tears.

Dean: Roman?

Roman:(sniffling) Yea, Dean?

Dean:(sighs) I just to say that I'm sorry.

Roman: I'm sorry too.

Then all of the sudden, they hugged each other and cry together.

Roman:(crying) I'm so sorry that I didn't let you hold her!

Dean:(crying) And I'm sorry for calling you Bossy! I didn't mean that. Im sorry!

Then Seth came with the food and saw Roman and Dean reconcile by hugging it out.

Seth: Well, I see you both reconcile.

Then the doctor from the Emergency Room.

Seth: What the Status on Shaynell?

Doctor: The good news is that she didn't suffers any major brain damage and all she needs a few stitches. She will be fine.

Seth:(sighs of relief) Oh, Thank you so much.

Then the Doctor gives me to Seth. He saws me sleeping quietly. Then I slowly opening my eyes and saw Seth.

Seth: Hi, Sweetie. (kiss on the forehead)

Shaynell:(coos and yawning)

Then Dean hold me and I starts to growls and my body,eye and hair literally starting to turn a bright red and I punches him in the nose with my tiny fist. Fortunately, I didn't break his nose.

Seth and Roman:(gasp)

Dean:(winces) She punched me. She has her mom's anger.

Then he gave me to Roman and all of the sudden, I slapped him hard on the face.

Roman:(gasp) Oh My God, she's crazy!

Then he gave me back to Seth and I calms and turned back to my normal color and went to sleep peacefully.

Seth:(chuckling) You guys deserved that.

Roman and Dean: We knows.

We left the Hospital and went home safely.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman:(whispers) Shaynell…..Wake up, baby girl.

Shaynell:(fussing)

I slowly opens my eyes and saw Roman, rubbing my tummy.

Roman:(smiles) Good Morning baby girl.

Shaynell:(yawns)

He picks me up from my crib and kiss me on the head.

Roman:(sighs) I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I promised I won't hurt you.

Shaynell:(fussing)

Roman: Shh shh shh. Roman's here. (kiss)

Then he hold me close and starts playing peek a boo!

Roman:(baby talk)Shaynell…..Peek a boo! Peek a boo!

I glared at him and I crawled away from him. Roman picks me up from the floor and start giving me a raspberry on a belly and tickling me.

Roman:(baby talk) Coochie,coochie,coo!

I started giggling and smiling. Roman was smiling and kiss me all over my cheeks.

Roman: (baby talk) Aw, you're so cute when you giggles like that!

Then I saw his tattoos and touch it.

Roman:(chuckling) You like my tattoos, sweetie?

Shaynell:(smiling)

Roman:(chuckling) I Love you, (kiss me on the forehead)

Shaynell:(whining)

Roman: Aw, What wrong, Shaynell?

Then he feels something warm and moist on his jean.

Roman:(gasp) Did you pee on me? No! Bad girl! Bad girl!

Shaynell:(whimpering and sniffling)

Roman: Don't cry. Don't cry. I'll clean you up.

Then he takes me to the bathroom and starts giving a warm bubble bath. He washes my hair with baby shampoo and starts blowing bubbles.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Roman:(chuckling) Aw, I can't stay mad at you.

He kiss me on the forehead and take me out of the bathtub and dry me off. He starts smelling my short rainbow hair and starts hugging me close and caressing my back. He put some clean clothes on me and cleans our dirty clothes.

Shaynell:(crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Roman: Aw, you're hungry. I'll make your formula for you.

He went to the kitchen and warm up the formula.

Roman: There you go, sweetie.

I greedily drink all of my formula.

Roman:(chuckling) You must be very hungry.

Shaynell:(fussing)

He patted on the back and I burps loudly.

Roman:(smiles) There you go, baby girl.

Shaynell:(fussing)

Roman:(sighs) Hang on, sweetie.

Then he puts a pacifier in my mouth. I start suckling on it until I calms down and and slowly drifted to sleep. Roman smiled and cradles to sleep.

Roman:(sighs) Finally.

Roman was getting tired and he want fast asleep on the couch with me on top of his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Afternoon:

Roman was taking an afternoon nap on the couch, When Seth and Dean quietly tied up hands and feet.

Roman:(snoring)

Seth: We gonna get in trouble for this!

Dean:(quietly) Quiet Seth! Don't mess it up!

Seth:(sighs) Fine.

Dean starts by tickling Roman's nose. Roman twitches his nose and softly growls. He tickles his nose again and accidentally slaps himself. Roman slowly opens his eyes.

Roman:(yawns) Huh?

The he finds himself tied up.

Roman:(gasp) What the…Dean! Seth! Why I'm tied up?

Dean:(chuckling) I don't know. (smirks)

Then Dean and Seth pulled out huge, fluffy ostrich feathers, a purple ostrich feather for Dean and a light blue ostrich feather for Seth. They smirked at Roman.

Roman:(gasp) You wouldn't dare!

Dean:(smirks) Oh would I?

He slowly take off his sneakers and socks, which shows off Roman's size 12 huge bare feet.

Seth:(chuckling) Let's see if you feet are ticklish!

Roman: If you touch my feet, you're gonna regret it!

Seth: Too late!

Dean and Seth starts tickling his feet with the ostrich feathers.

Seth:Tickle, Tickle,Tickle!

Roman:(laughing) NO! STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!

Dean: Yea, Yea, Yea.

Roman's stoic face turns into a huge smile and starts squirming and laughing.

Seth:(chuckling) Aw, look Dean, Roman's enjoying this.

Dean: MMH, I wonder if ticklish in between his toes.

Seth: Let's find out.(smirks)

Seth starts tickling him in between the toes and Roman starts to laugh hysterically. His toes starts to curl every time the feather's little fingers touches his toes.

Roman:(laughing) Leave my feet alone!

Dean: Let me think…Nope!

Roman:(laughing) You'll never get away with this!

Dean: I wonder if Roman is ticklish….

Roman:(gasp) You wouldn't dare!

Dean: Right here!

Dean starts tickling all over Roman's stomach, sides and armpits.

Dean:(baby talk) Coochie,coochie,coo!

Roman:(laughing) STOP IT!

Dean:(chuckling) You're so cute when you very ticklish.

He blows a raspberry on his bellybutton. Roman was laughing so hard that his voice cracks and starts actually crying in both pain and laughter.

Roman:(laughing and crying) Stop it! I can't take it anymore! Please!

Seth: Dean….I think Roman had enough of it.

Dean:(sighs) Fine.

Dean untied him and all of the sudden Roman speared Dean and Seth.

Roman:(laughing) Time for your punishment!

He tied both their feet, three legged style.

Dean:(gasp) Don't do this to us. We're sorry!

Seth: Please forgive US!

Roman:(smirks) Sorry is not good enough for me! Time for your punishment!

Then he pulled out a red and black ostrich feathers and slowly takes off their sneakers and socks.

Seth:(gasp) NO PLEASE!

Then Roman starts tickling their bare feet.

Roman: Coochie,coochie,coo!

Seth and Dean burst out laughing and screaming at his mercy.

Roman:(chuckling) I love the sounds of you begging me for mercy.

He tickled between their toes with the feather and Seth and Dean cried and tap out in submission.

Then he started playing this little piggy with their toes.

Roman:

This little piggy went to the market.

This little piggy stayed home.

This little piggy had roast beef,

This little piggy had none.

And this little piggy cried wee wee wee all the way home.

Seth:(laughing) Roman please! Im sorry! Have mercy on me!

Dean:(laughing) I'm sorry! Let us go!

Roman:(smirks) MMH… I'll forgive you…

Dean and Seth gasped in anticipation.

Roman:(smirks) NOT!

He resume tickling them. Seth and Dean screamed and laughed hysterically like little toddlers.

Roman:(chuckling) Aw, your so cute when you laugh and scream at my mercy.

Then Roman slowly tickles and teases their bellybutton.

Dean:(laughing) Please! I can't take it anymore. We learned a lesson! Let us go now!

Roman: I don't know if you telling the truth!

Dean:(laughing) I am telling the truth! Honest!

Roman: Ok.

He untied them and let them go. Dean and Seth was on the floor laughing and smiling crazily.

Roman: It was kinda fun….. but If you ever tickled me again, I would make your life a living nightmare! Capisce?

Dean and Seth:(laughing) Yes!

Roman: Good!

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Now help me take care of Shaynell.

Seth and Dean: Ok.

They spend the rest of the day spending time with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning:

Seth decides to take me to the park. Seth picks me up from the crib.

Seth(baby talk) Ready to go the park, sweetie?

Shaynell:(yawns and coo)

Seth: Aw.(smiles)

He puts me on the stroller and fasten my seat belt.

Seth:Dean, want to take a stroll around the park with me and Shaynell?

Dean:(yawns) Nah, I'm so tired.

Seth: What about you, Roman?

Roman: Sorry, I got my hand tied up. Next time.

Seth:(sighs) Fine. Come on Shaynell.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Seth left and went to the park.

Later in the Morning:

Dean and Roman walk into the living and look at the remote on the coffee table. They glared at each and activated their weapons. Roman activated his gauntlets, Dean activated his whip.

Dean:(chuckling) I suggests you give up and the remote.

Roman: Over my dead body! I will never give the remote to you!

Then they both ran for the remote. Roman managed to get the remote, but his arm was caught in Dean's whip.

Roman:(growls) Why you little…..

Dean:(chuckling) I'll take this.

He snatched the remote off of Roman's hand.

Dean:(chuckling) Suckers.

Dean was about to watch TV, when Roman uses his gauntlets to punch Dean across the room.

Roman:(smirks) Not so tough now, huh Dean?

Dean:(growls) Oh, it is ON! (cracks his neck and knuckles)

Roman:(growls and scream) AHHHHH!

Roman tried to speared him,but Dean quickly moves out of the way, which causes Roman to get stuck in hole in the wall.

Dean:(taunting) Aw, you got stuck in the wall. Here let me help you.

He takes off his sneakers and socks and starts stroking his feet.

Roman:(laughing) Don't touch my feet.

Dean: What that? Touch your feet? OK!

Then he starts tickling his feet and toes.

Dean:(taunting) Coochie,coochie,coo!

Roman was laughing and screaming hysterically.

Roman:(laughing) You'll never get away with this!

Then Roman managed to get out of the hole. Roman removes his sunglasses, which exposes his hidden third eye.

Roman:(deep voice) This…..Mean…WAR!

Roman speared Dean onto the couch. Then Dean punches and kick Roman off the couch and jumped onto him to fight the remote.

Dean:(straining) Give…Me…..The….Remote!

Roman:(growling) Never….

Then me and Seth came back from our stroll in the park. I was still sleeping quietly in my stroller.

Seth: Roman! Dean! We're back…(gasp)

Seth saw cracks and a huge crack on the wall. Seth's face changes to red, his veins forms and the veins started to throb,and steam comes out of his brain.

Seth:(screams) ROMAN! DEAN!

Dean and Roman: UH-OH.

Shaynell:(bawling) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Seth: Look what you make me did! I woke up Shaynell!

He picks me up and starts cradling me to calms me down.

Roman: But Dean started…

Seth: I don't care who started it. I want this wall to be fixed and painted….NOW!

Dean: But…..

Seth:(yelling) NOW!

Shaynell:(crying and whimpering)

Seth:(calmly) Shh, Shh, Shh. Don't cry, sweetie. Don't cry.

Seth left the living room.

Later….

Dean and Roman was finishing fixing the wall and they were tired.

Dean:(sighs) Finally….We're done!

Roman:(sighs)

They plopped down on the floor and went back to sleep for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late in the evening and everything was peace and quiet. Seth was reading a book and drinking some hot chai tea. I was in my playpen, sleeping and snoring quietly. He saw a glimpse of me sleeping quietly and smiles.

Seth:(smiles) Aw. What an cute angel.

He rubbed my back and I started to whimper and whines.

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Seth: What wrong, sweetie?

Then I started to get fussy and started to cry.

Shaynell:(crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Seth:(baby talk) Aw, what wrong baby girl?

He tried to feed milk to me, but i refuses to drink it and starts to scream and cry even louder.

Seth: Aw, Poor baby Shaynell.

Shaynell:(crying and screaming) WAA! WAA!

Seth check my diaper, but it was clean.

Seth: You don't need a diaper change.

Seth tries to make funny faces but it didn't work.

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth: That's didn't work. You're not hungry, you don't need a diaper change. What's she crying for?

He patted on my back and I started to burped and I stop crying.

Seth:(baby talk) Aw, you were just gassy.

Shaynell:(coos)

Seth:(chuckling) You're so cute. Yes you are! Yes you are! (kiss me)

Then I grabs his reading glasses.

Seth:(laughing) Hey, you got my reading glasses.

I starts playing and nibbling his reading glasses.

Seth:(giggling) Aw, what a cute baby you are.

He smother me with kisses and makes funny faces at me. I laughs and starts playing with his nose and hair.

Seth:(smiles) Aw, You like my hair, sweetie?

Shaynell:(coos and yawns)

Seth: Aw, someone is a sleepy baby.

He sat on the rocking chair and starts cradling me and sang me a lullaby.

Seth:(sings)

**Rock-a-bye baby,on the treetop.**

**When the wind blows, the cradle will rock.**

**When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall.**

**And down will come baby, cradle and all.**

I started shivering from the he lay a huge quilt, blankets and pillow on the floor and set me on the quilt. Seth transformed himself to a fluffy husky dog. I started to whimpers and whines. Seth comfort me by howling and snuggling close to me. I calms down and went to sleep.

Seth:Good night, my little angel.(licks me)

Shaynell:(yawns and coos)

Seth:(smiles) Aw. I love you too.

We spend the rest of the night sleeping on the floor and snuggling together.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean and Roman was on the couch, playing peek a boo and making funny faces.

Roman:(baby talk) Shaynell….Peek a boo! Peek a boo! I see you!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Dean was making funny faces and starts blowing a raspberry on my bellybutton.

Dean:(baby talk) NOM NOM NOM! I'm gonna get your gem! I'm gonna get your gem!

Shaynell:(giggling and squealing)

Roman:(smiles) Aw.

Then Dean lay down the quilt, blankets, and pillows and set me on the blanket to get myself comfortable. I starts crawling under the blankets.

Dean:(gasp) Where she's go?

Roman: I wonder where she go?

They saw my tiny feet sticking out of the blankets. They both slowly strokes my feet. I giggled quietly and starts to squirms. Then Roman uncovers the blankets and find me.

Roman: There you are, Baby girl.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then I starts playing with his plumps lips. Roman starts playfully nibbles my fingers.

Roman:(gibberish) Let's me get those fingers. Nom Nom Nom!

I ran my fingers through his smooth jet black hair. Roman caressed my cheeks and kissed me. He whispered softly to my ears.

Romans:(whisper) I love you, baby girl.

Shaynell:(smiles)

Dean lay down some blankets and pillow on the floor and lay me down. Dean started blowing raspberry on my gem. I started to squeal and giggling crazily.

Dean:(baby talk) What a ticklish baby. Yes you are! Yes you are!

Roman:(smiles) You're so adorable with Shaynell.

Dean blushed in embarrassment while he kissed me on the forehead.

Then he transform himself to a cat, while Roman transformed himself to a parrot. Dean snuggles close to me and I starts petting him. Dean starts purring,while Roman perched on top of my head and snuggled on my hair.

Then Dean starts eyeing on Roman.

Dean:(smirks)

Roman:(gasp) Dean, Don't you dare!

Dean lunged at Roman and chased him around the living room. Dean accidentally bumped me and and catches Roman with his mouth.

Roman:(screaming)AHH!

Shaynell:(crying) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Later….

Seth come homes from the supermarket.

Seth: Guys, I'm home…..(gasp)

Seth saw Roman in parrot form caught in Dean's mouth and saw me, covered in scratches, crying. He dropped his groceries and catches Dean.

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth: Dean! Cough him up…..NOW!

Dean cough him Roman and he transformed himself back to normal. He is covered in saliva.

Roman:(shudders) Ew! I'm taking a hot shower!

Seth picks me up and starts cradling me to calms me down.

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth: Shh shh shh, Seth's here.

He saw the scratches on my arms. Fortunately, it didn't bleed. He kissed all of my boo boo and hold me tight. I eventually calms down and stops crying.

Seth:(sighs) There you go, sweetie.

He wiped the tears off my eyes and kissed me on the comfort me by licking my scratches. I smiled and petted Dean on his head. He transformed back to normal and smothered me with kisses.

Dean: Im so sorry that I hurt you, sweetie.

He kissed and nibbled my fingers and kissed me on the forehead. I giggled and playfully pull his hair.

Dean:(smiles) Aw, you love my hair. (kiss)

I gave a huge kiss on the his cheeks.

Seth: Aw, she loves you.

Dean:(smiles)

Dean spend the rest of the day, spending time with me, while Seth relaxed by reading a book and drinking some green tea.


	13. Chapter 13

In the middle of night…..

The crystal gems was fast asleep in their bedrooms inside the crystal temple. Dean was snoring loudly and drools in his sleep,while Seth and Roman snuggled under their comforters.

I was in the living room, sleeping in my crib like a angel. Then something got into the house. I heard a loud hissing noises. huge cockroach monsters scrawls inside the house and saw crawls on top of my crib.

Then I opens my eyes and saw two huge cockroach monsters on top of my crib and starts screaming and crying.

Shaynell:(crying)

My cries was heard through the baby monitor.

Dean:(groans) Shaynell, Please go the sleep! (growls)

Roman ignored me and lowers the volume of the baby monitor. Seth sleepily went out of bed and went to the living room.

Seth:(yawns) I'm coming, sweetie.

He rubbed his eyes and saw cockroach monsters on my crib.

Seth:(gasp) Shaynell!

He summoned his spear and impaled one of the monster. He ran back to the crystal temple and alert Roman and Dean.

Seth: Roman! Dean! Huge cockroach monsters is invading our house and trying to attack Shaynell!

Roman and Dean quickly get out of bed and went to the living room. They saw one of the monsters trying to drag me away. Roman summoned his gauntlets and punched them one by one and each of them turns into dust.

Shaynell:(whimpering)

Dean summoned his whip and destroyed some of the cockroach monsters. He picks me up and and hold me tight.

Dean: Don't worry. Im here, baby girl.

Seth fights them off with his spears and stabs them, causing them to turn into dust.

Roman: Seth! They don't have a gem!

Seth: That's must means…..(gasp) Oh no!

They hears and feels the rumbling sound. Before they left, Roman contained me in a bubble for protection. Seth ran outside and saw the cockroach mother.

Seth: OH MY GOD! It a huge one!

Seth, Dean, and Roman teamed together and did the final blow on the cockroach mother and turned into a gem. Seth contained the gem in the bubble.

They went inside and Roman takes me out of the bubble. I starts crying on top of his chest. Seth check on me if i had injuries. Fortunately, I didn't have any bruises.

Shaynell:(crying and whimpering)

Roman:(calmly) Don't cry. Don't cry. Me, Seth, and Dean is here.

Dean starts cradling and rocking me to sleep.

Shaynell:(whimpering and fussing)

Dean, Seth, and Roman sing me a lullaby to calms me down.

Dean:(sings)

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_  
_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_  
_**You never know, dear, how much I love you**_  
_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

Seth:(sings)

_**The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping**_  
_**I dreamt I held you in my arms**_  
_**When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**_  
_**So I hung my head, and I cried**_

Roman:(sings)

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_  
_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_  
_**You never know, dear, how much I love you**_  
_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

Dean and Roman:(sings)

_**I'll always love you and make you happy**_  
_**If you will only say the same**_  
_**But if you leave me to love another,**_  
_**You'll regret it all one day.**_

Together:

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_****  
****_You make me happy when skies are grey_****  
****_You never know, dear, how much I love you_****  
Please don't take my sunshine away**

Seth:(softly sings)

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

I starts to get sleepy and starts yawning.

Shaynell:(yawning)

Seth:(smiles) Sweet dreams, my little angel.(kiss me on the forehead)

Dean put me back to my crib and Dean and Roman kissed me goodnight on the cheeks. Seth gives me my teddy bear and covers me with my blanket. I started to fuss and whine.

Seth:(whispers) Shh, Shh, Shh.

I stopped fussing and went back to sleep. They went inside the crystal and went back to their room. I sleep in my crib and snuggled with my teddy bear.


	14. Chapter 14

Morning:

Roman:(smiles) Morning baby girl.

I was silent and unresponsive.

Roman:(worried) Baby girl? Baby girl? You Ok?

When he uncovers me, he saw my body starts slowly transforming into an cockroach humanoid.

Roman:(screaming) AHHH! SETH! Dean! Get in here now!

Seth and Dean came in the living room.

Dean: Roman, what happens here…OH MY GOD!

Seth:(gasp) Shaynell! My baby!

My eyes turns into an dark emerald green. Then I starts growing antennae.

Roman:(gasp) How does this happens?

Seth: I think I know how this happens.

Then he took some blood samples from me and look under the microscope.

Seth: Oh my god! It seem that one of the cockroach monster from last night somehow puts some toxic poison gas inside her , which causes her to be possessed.

Roman: What happens if the poison stays in her body for long periods of time?

Seth: Then Shaynell will fully transformed to a cockroach humanoid…. and never be a crystal gem again.

Dean and Roman:(gasp)

Dean: Is there anything we can do?

Seth: Follow me to the Spirit Oasis. Quickly!

They quickly follow Seth inside the crystal temple and to the Spirit Oasis.

The Spirit Oasis is a huge lush garden inside the Crystal temple. The garden is filled with many orchards of fruits of many kinds, along with herbs for medicinal purposes. The rainbow springs, a multicolored springs, lies in the heart of the spirit Oasis.

Seth: Roman! Get some herbs!

Roman: On it!

Seth: Dean! Contained her in a bubble. I'll get books on remedies.

Dean contained me in a bubble, while Seth quickly get books on remedies.

Later….

Roman got the herbs and Seth get the books. Seth Quickly opens the books to find the cure.

Shaynell:(hissing and screaming)

Roman grinds the herbs into powder and Seth makes it to a potion.

Seth: Let's hope this work.

He went inside the bubble and give the potion into my mouth.

Shaynell:(drinking it)

Then I gagged and spit it out. I started to twitched violently and escaped from the bubble.

Roman: She getting away!

I started to scurried quickly like a cockroach. But Dean managed to catch me.

Dean: GOTCHA!

Seth Contained me once again in the bubble. I starting to screamed and hissed violently at them. Seth was exhausted from trying different remedies from the books.

Seth:(stressed) I have tried every known remedies from the book and nothing works.

Roman: What should we do now?

Seth: There is one solution. We must take her to the rainbow springs immediately! It's our only hope! Hurry!

They quickly went to the rainbow springs. Seth first waded to the springs with me.

Seth: Roman! Dean! Hurry up.

Roman and Dean waded to the springs together. Seth take me out of the bubble and swaddle me tightly. Then he dipped me in the springs.

Dean: What Now?

Seth: We have to recite the incantation to get rid of the poison. We must hold hands in order for it to be effective.

They hold hands and formed a circle around me and starts chanting the incantation.

Dean, Seth, Roman:(chanting)

**We exorcise you, every impure spirit,**

**every evil power, every incursion **  
**of the infernal adversary, every legion, **  
**every congregation and diabolical sect.**

While they were chanting the incantation ,their eyes starts glowing in there respective color. Roman's eyes glowed a dark crimson. Dean's eyes glowed purple and Seth's eyes glowed light blue.

They repeated the incantation and then I started to shakes and twitched violently. The poison gas expelled from my body.

Seth contained the poison gas in the body starts transforming back to normal and started to scream and cry.

Shaynell:(screams and cries) WAA! WAA! WAA!

Seth:(gasp) Shaynell!

Dean holds me tight and start to cry softly.

Dean:(crying) I was so worried.

Roman: Dean…. Are you crying?

Dean:(sniffling) No, I got something in my eyes. (sniffling)

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth:(whispers) Don't cry, We all here for you. (cradling me)

Shaynell:(whimpering and fussing)

Then Roman starts cradling me to calms me down.

Shaynell:(cooing)

Roman:(smiling) Baby girl, we will always protects you.

He kissed me on the forehead and hold me close.

Dean pick up the jar that contained the poison.

Dean: What will we do with this?

Seth: We'll go to the burning room and burns it.

Roman: I'll burn it.

Roman went to the burning room, which is located deep in the crystal temple. The burning room contained a lava pit.

Roman dropped the jar into the lava pit. The poison gas screamed in agony and burned it.

Roman came back from the burning room and saw Seth playing with me in the lush meadow, while Dean was lying in the meadow, eating a juicy peach.

Roman:(chuckling)

Seth gave me to him. Roman starts making funny faces and blows raspberry on my gem.

Roman:(gibberish) I'm gonna get your gem! NOM NOM NOM!

Roman: Dean, Hit me up!

Dean throws a peach at him and Roman catches the peach in his mouth.

Roman:(munching) Yum!

Then the spirit of Mystic quartz, hides herself in the orchards and catch a glimpse of the crystal gems.

Mystic:(smiles) You did well my students. I hope my daughter will grow up to be a strong crystal gem. Until then, I was see you in the near future.

Then Mystic vanished.

Seth saw the glow and went in the orchard, but it disappears.

Seth:(smiles) Mystic.

He come back from the orchards and meet up with the others.


	15. Chapter 15

Roman was sleeping in his bedroom inside the crystal temple. Roman was in his bed, tossing an turning.

Dream:

He was in the middle of a lush meadow with rainbow roses around him. Then he saw Mystic Quartz walking in the meadow from afar, holding me in her arms.

Roman:(gasp) Mystic? Mystic! Mystic, I miss you!

He ran toward us when all of the sudden, he felt a dark sense around the meadow and saw a large, jet black demon, with eyes of obsidian and claws of rusty knives. Roman tried to warn Mystic quartz of the demon.

Roman:(gasp) Mystic! Look OUT!

Mystic didn't listen to Roman. Roman tried to get closer to us, but something stops Roman from the lush meadow turns into a desolate no man land, with the rainbow roses withers away and died. Black, spiky vines forms around him and starts to slowly suffocating him.

Roman:(straining) Mystic…..Mystic…

Then he slowly passed out and saw the final glimpse of us and saw the world in black.

Hours later, he finally regained conscience.

Roman:(groggy) Mystic…..

Then he saw the most disturbing thing in his life. He saw the lifeless bodies of me and Mystic, with the gem remove from her body.

Roman:(shocked) No….Mystic.

Roman starts to shed a tear for the fallen comrade and her child.

(end of Dream)

Roman:(gasp) AHH!

He starts to sweat and pant heavily and starts to break down and cry.

Roman:(crying) Mystic.

The Next Morning:

Seth was making breakfast while Dean bounced me up and down and play peek a boo with me.

Dean:(gibberish) Peek a boo! Peek a boo!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Roman wakes up and went to the kitchen.

Seth: Morning Roman.

Roman:(depressed) Hey.

Seth:(concerned) What wrong?

Roman:(sighs) I had a nightmare.

Dean: What was the nightmare about?

Roman: It about Mystic and Shaynell.

Seth:(gasp) What happens?

Roman:(sighs) I saw Mystic Quartz with Shaynell in her arms, in a meadow full of rainbow roses. I saw them and I try to get closer to them, but then a monster trying to Mystic's gem.

Dean and Seth gasped in horror.

Roman:Then all of the sudden, spiky vines slowly suffocates me and I blacked out. Then when I woke up, The monster was gone and saw only the lifeless bodies of Mystic and Shaynell with her gem removed.

Seth: Oh Roman. Don't cry. It's only a bad nightmare. (hugs him tight)

Roman:(sighs) It felt so real.

Dean softly cries while he hold me close to his chest.

Shaynell:(fussing and crying)

Roman: Shaynell….

He rushed toward me and hold me tight in his arms.

Shaynell:(crying)

Roman: Shh Shh Shh, I'm here baby girl.

Then he sing me a Japanese lullaby that Mystic Quartz used to sing to them when they are down or scared, when they were samurai back in ancient Japan.

Roman:(sings)

_**Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?**_  
_**Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.**_  
_**Naite hanashita.**_  
_**Akai me yo.**_

_**Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?**_  
_**Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru **_  
_**Dakara kanashii yume wo miru**_

_**Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?**_  
_**Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.**_  
_**Naite hanashita.**_  
_**Akai me yo**_

_**Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?**_  
_**Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru**_  
_**Dakara kanashii yumewo miru**_

Shaynell:(sniffling)

He wiped the tears off my eyes and kissed me on the forehead and cheeks.

Roman: Baby girl, I will protect you at all costs.

He ran his fingers through my rainbow hair and caressed my chubby cheeks.

Shaynell:(cooing)

Roman:(smiles) I love you Shaynell. I won't let anything hurt you.

Shaynell:(smiles and coos)

I starts playing with his huge fingers and starts sucking it.

Roman:(smiles) Aw. She loves my fingers.

He kissed me on the cheeks and looks at my big rainbow eyes and smiled.

Seth:(smiles) One smile of her make the pain go away. Just like Mystic.

Dean:(smiles)

He bounces me up and down and starts playing peek a boo with me.

Roman:(gibberish) Peek a boo! Peek a boo! Peek a boo!

Shaynell:(giggling)

Seth and Dean: Aw!

He blushed in embarrassment while he played with me.

Then he blows a raspberry and kissed all over my belly.

Roman:(gibberish) I'm gonna get your belly. I'm gonna get your belly. Nom Nom Nom!

I smiled and giggled, while Roman was making funny Seth grabbed my little foot and starts tickling my itty bitty toes with a huge ostrich feather.

Seth:(baby talk) Coochie, Coochie, coo!

Shaynell:(squeals and giggling)

Seth:(baby talk) Aw, you like the soft feather?

Shaynell:(coos)

I excitedly kicked and giggled. Seth enjoyed my reaction and kiss and nibbled my toes.

Seth:(baby talk) Someone is a ticklish baby.

Then Dean starts playing peek a boo and making funny faces at me.

Dean:(baby talk) Peek a boo! I see you!

I starts to giggles and claps my hands.

Shaynell:(smiles)

Dean: Give Dean a kiss.

A gave Dean a huge kiss on the cheeks.

Dean: Aw.

Roman:(chuckling)

Seth: Are you feeling better Roman?

Roman:(smiles) Yes. Thanks to Shaynell, our little crystal gem.

Shaynell:(squeals)

Seth and Dean:(smiles) Group hug!

They pounced on Roman and bear hugged him.

Roman:(smiles) Guys.

Shaynell:(giggling)

I starts to yawned and starts snuggling in Roman's arm.

Dean, Roman, and Seth: Aw.

They kissed me on the forehead and Seth lay down on the quilt, blankets, and Dean lay me down on a huge pillow.

They transformed themselves to wolves and snuggled with me for the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning:

Seth, Dean, and Roman was still in their wolf form, snuggling with me on the was the first one to wake up. He stretched and yawned and turn himself back to normal.

Roman:(yawns)

He rubbed his eyes and saw me snuggling with Dean and Seth in their wolf form. He smiled warmly and kissed me on the forehead.

Shaynell:(yawns and coos)

Roman: Good morning baby girl.

He kissed me on the cheeks and picks me up. My eyes was still closed and snuggled close to Roman's chest.

Roman:(Smiles) Come on sweetie, opens your eyes. I want to see your pretty eyes.

I slowly opens my eyes and saw Roman smiling warmly and rubs my gem.

Shaynell:(frowning)

Roman: What wrong baby girl?

Roman:(gasp) Don't cry. Don't cry.

Seth and Dean wakes up from my crying and transform back to their normal self.

Seth:(yawns) Roman….what going on?

Dean rubbed his and yawned. (sniffs) What that's smell?

Seth and Roman:(sniffs) Dean did you fart?

Dean: what? NO! IT NOT ME THIS TIME!

Seth: If it not you, then who…Oh no!

Roman: Ah, Shaynell!

Shaynell:(crying)

Roman lay me down on the couch.

Roman: Seth! Get me diapers,baby wipes and baby powder!

Seth: on it!

Roman: Dean! Hold her down.

Dean: Oh god.

Seth: I got it the baby stuff.

Roman: Alright. Let's get you changed.

He slowly removes the diaper and saw a huge mess on me.

Seth ,Dean, Roman: EW!

Shaynell:(crying and whining)

Roman: Shh Shh Shh, don't cry, don't cry.

Dean passed out from smell ,while Seth uses a clothespin to close his nose.

Roman removes the dirty diaper and wipes me and put baby powder on my me and put a clean diaper on me.

Roman: There you go, sweetie.

Roman: Dean, can you throw the dirty diaper in the trash please?

He throws the dirty diaper at Dean, who was just regained conscious.

Dean: what happens…

Before he finished his sentence, the diaper hits him right in the face

Dean:(gasp) AHHH!

Shaynell:(crying)

Seth: Dean!

Dean:(twitching) I'm taking a shower!

He leaves the living room, shuddering in shock.

Shaynell:(whining)

Seth hold me close and rub my back.

Shaynell:(sniffling)

He wiped the tears off my eyes and kiss me on the cheeks.

Seth: Don't worry, I'm here.

I started to calms down and Seth and Roman smiled warmly at me and kissed me both on the cheeks.

Shaynell:(smiles)

Dean comes out from a shower and kissed me on the cheeks.

Dean:(smiles) How can I be angry at this cutie.

He kissed me on cheeks and nibbled on my fingers.

Dean:(baby talk) These baby fingers are so delicious and yummy. Nom Nom Nom!

Shaynell:(laughing)

Roman and Seth: Aw!

Dean: Shut up.

Shaynell:(smiles)

Dean:(smiles)

They spend the rest of the morning, playing peek a boo with me.


End file.
